The Divide
by amberittokiotoya
Summary: Mai taniyama. was a normal high schooler. her family died in middle school but that didn't stop her from doing the things she wanted to do. Well that is until she met Kazuya Shibuya AKA the number one, Narcissistic, tea loving, workaholic, stubborn, psychic, over protective, under appreciative, idiot scientist NARU THE NARCISSIST!
1. Winter

**Disclaimer: I do not own ghost hunt or any of its characters.****  
><strong>

Winter was my favorite time of the year. the shape the snowflakes were, the way they fell oh so slowly and caught my hair. but Now i hate winter. This Particular Winter is when my family died. It was today that My family died in an Accident. well it's actually just my mom and baby sister. my dad died when i was little so i don't remember him much. but i was at school when my principle got the phone call. "Hello? This is the principle." The principle said into the phone. "Ah hello. This is the police chief Kanami from sanjuki." The man on the other end answered. "Oh, Hello Mr. Kanami what service do i owe the pleasure?" the principle asked i a ghastly fashion. "Ah, yes this is a call about a Ms. Taniyama?" he asked. "Mai Taniyama am i correct Mr. Kanami ?" the principle asked. "Yes. That is correct." Mr. Kanami said to the principle. "Might i ask what is needed of her?" the principle asked. "Ms. Taniyama's Mother Kokiko and Her little sister Nakagi Died in a mugging This morning at (9:58 am)" Mr. Kanami said sadly because he knew my family for at least a decade. "Oh my god. okay i'll call her down do you want to talk to her?" The principle asked. "Yeah that would be nice if you don't mind." Mr. Kanami said back to My Principle. The principle set the phone down and swiveled in his chair towards the announcer. He clicked the blue button. "Pardon me for the announcement. Can i please have Ms. Taniyama report to my office. I repeat can please report to my office thank you." The principle said finishing the announcement and turning back to the phone and not a minute later i walked into the office and saw the principle on the phone with somebody. "You called me sir?" i asked and the principle looked up from the phone and motioned me to come over. I walked over to him and sat down. "Ms. Taniyama there is a caller here for you. im going to step outside so u have time." he said and i looked at him confused but he said nothing to me just exited the office. i picked up the phone and pressed it to my ear. "H-Hello?" i asked nervously. "Hi Mai." said the other person on the phone. "KANAMI!" i yelled into the phone excitedly. "is there something wrong i asked because he didn't reply to me. "Mai it's about Kokiko and Nakagi." he said with a sad tone and i felt tears build up in my eyes. "Y-yeah? Is there something wrong with them?" i asked the tears almost flowing. "Mai they were killed in a mugging today at 9:58 am." he said and my dam broke as the tears flowed down my face. "thank you for telling me Kanami i appreciate it thank you." i said and set the phone back on the receiver. i stood up and walked out of the office. i bowed to the principle and walked back to my classroom. "MAI OMG ARE YOU OKAY?!" my friend Takagao asked me and i just shook my head and walked over to my desk and grabbed my stuff i walked to the front of the class and went to my teacher mr. Hiroki Kamijo. "where are you going Mai?" he asked me a serious look on his face? i wispered in his ear and is eyes grew wide and he let me go home for the day. i walked in my house and said "I'm home." but i said it to no one. i walked into my living room and sat down on the couch. i sat there for what felt like hours and i slowly drifted to sleep. a few hours later i heard knocking on my door. i got up slowly and made my way to the door and opened it, And outside my Door was Kanami Breathing hard and shallow. "Kanami?" i asked slowly and he rushed through the door and hugged me. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" he said in my shoulder and we both came down to the ground he sat there sobbing in my shoulder and i stroked his hair and back soothing him. but when i noticed something i stopped. Kanami fell asleep. i lifted him some how and puwt him on my couch i walked back over to the front door and closed it i then walked upstairs and grabbed a blanket. when i finished everything i needed to do up stairs i came back down and set the blanket down on the back of the couch instead of on Kanami because i notice he still had his coat on so i walked over to him and bent down. I lifted him up and pulled his coat off and then his shoes and he fell limply back down on the couch. i grabbed the blanket again and covered him up. Making my way to the kitchen i flipped the fridge open and grabbed some ingredients and started to make dinner. when i finished making dinner i sat down and ate it. i was going to wake Kanami but he looked exhausted so i let him sleep and covered his dinner in tin foil and i went upstairs to my room. about at 6 i woke up and went down stairs Kanami was awake and watching tv then he turned towards me. "Your awake." he said standing up and walking over to me as i was rubbing my eyes. he put his hand on my head and i looked up at him. "You know i've been thinking how about you come live with me Mai?" He asked me and i looked at him with shock. "I live alone have plenty money to support both of us i have 3 rooms and 2 bathrooms. your more than welcome to live with me." he said seriously. happy tears escaped my eyes and i hugged him. "Thank you kanami." i said and we hugged for a few minutes then we separated. "Go get packed and get some funeral clothes to the funeral is in 3 months." He said and i shook my head and ran up the stairs. i went into my room and threw a bunch of clothes into my suitcases and put on my favorite shoes. then i walked back down stairs to Kanami who was waiting for me by the front door. we exited the house and disappeared into the wakening dawn.

VOTE! REVIEW! LOVE ME!


	2. Spring

**Mai's** _**P.O.V**_

It's been 4 years since my family died when i was in middle school. I am now a 2nd year in high school and i was still being watched by Kanami but not at home. i moved out from Kanami's and bought my own place. he was always over at my apartment after school and he would stay until dinner was over and i went to bed. It was nice to be always on someones mind. Today i stayed after the schools with some friends to work on a project my teacher gave us. we ran out of paper so my friends sent me to get some. i walked into the hallway and went to the supply closet. i grabbed the papers and was walking back to class when i heard someone yell to me. "what are you doing here?!" i turned my head and standing not 4 feet away from me was a handsome man Wearing all black clothes and probably not older than 17 standing looking at me. "ah I'm working on a project." i said back recalling the warning my mom gave me when i was like 6 not to talk to strangers. and he most defiantly was the most handsome stranger i've ever seen... but there was something..well off about this guy, but i pushed that all out of my mind and looked at him with a grim expression. "And who are you?" I asked not letting my guard down not once. "I'm Kazuya Shibuya, Psychic researcher, your principle hired me to check out the old nurse building." he said with a slight bow. "And might I ask who are you?" he asked a tinge of curiosity and untrustment in his voice. " I am Mai Taniyama. 2nd year high school student." I said back to him also with a slight bow. "Now if you will excuse me I have to go back to my project." I said as I walked away from him and in the direction I came in originally and he watched as I went. I had a feeling that we would meet later. As I was walking I noticed I wasn't going back to the room my feet were leading me to the old nurse building. When I got there I saw something sitting in the shadows. I saw a man at least 22 or younger was walking around the place with something in his hand. Then a chandelier that was hanging above him started to shake violently and a rope snapped. I instinctively ran towards the door. I slammed it open and the man whipped around.. "What are you doing here get out!" the man yelled but i kept running. "Move! now!" I yelled. "What are you doing here? leave!" he said again. "Move!" I yelled and I pushed him and the last rope snapped. He staggered and looked at me. "Why did you push me Japanese?!" He asked but then the chandelier came down on me, then i felt a sharp pain and everything went dark, the last thing I heard was the man yelling for me.

**Naru's** _**P.O.V**_

That girl was suspicious. Her name was I think it was Mai. I was walking back to the nurses building when I heard some yelling. "Move! Now!" I recognize that voice it's that girls from earlier! it's mai's! but what is she doing here? "Move!" I heard her yell again but then my mind transferred to who she was yelling at. "Lin." I said placing my emotionless mask back on. Then a loud boom surrounded through the darkened sky, and I grew with worry. "Hey!" I heard Lin yell and I let out a breath I didn't even know i was holding. But who was he Haying? I shook it off and continued my walk back to the nurses building. When I got there I found the source of the crash, but what I didn't expect to see is a very worried Chinese man. "Lin? What are you doing? Get back to work." I commanded him but he paid no attention to me he kept searching through the big huge pile of glass shards. "what are you doing? what are you searching for?" I asked him a little curious about why my assistant was acting like this, and he looked up at me but I saw what I thought was worry was actually terror. "Lin? are you okay?" I asked him. "Help me!" he yelled and i've never seen Lin yell before. "what happened did you loose something important, because if you did I can replace it." I said a frown on my face. "NO!" he yelled and I took a step back. "No? no what?" I asked. "there was this girl and she save me." he said frantically. Then I recalled Mai's voice. "Wait, was she short? brown hair? hazel eyes? barely any figure?" I asked and he shook his head yes. So I summoned some of my PK. *great i'm going to have to take a nap later.* and I shot the blast. All the glass shards disappeared and Mai was uncovered. But the weird thing is... she didn't have a scratch on her. I checked.. no scratches, broken bones, no fragments nothing. She was completely fine with the exception that she was knocked out. I picked her up and stood. "Lin follow me." I said and he did so obediently. We walked to the 2nd floor and to a nurses room with a bed in it. I walked over to it and set her down then I pulled out my phone and called the principle. "Moshi, moshi?" the principle said into the phone. "Hello, This is ." i said back. "Yes, hello. what can I do for you?" He asked me. "Can I get the contact information on Mai Taniyama?" I asked. "Why? What happened to Mai is she okay?! Oh god Kanami is going to kill me." he said frantically. "don't worry nothing is wrong with Mai. I just found her sleeping when i made my way back to the nurses building and I wanted to contact her parent." I said. "Ah.. okay. Her guardians name is kanami Kunonami. His Phone number is (1xx) 2xx-6xxx." The principle said and I hung up. I dialed the number that the principle gave me and pressed call. the phone rung twice and a mans voice came on through from the other end. "This is the police head cheif Kanami how may i help you?" he asked and i mentally cringed. "Hello, Mr. Kanami. I am Kazuya Shibuya and I called to talk to you about Mai." I said and I heard Kanami hitch. "what about my daughter?" He asked. "I'm not your daughter!" The girl yelled from the bed making me and Lin jump and probably Kanami on the other line. "yes, I was going to have you come get Mai becaus-" I looked over and Mai looked like she was going to cry and she kept shaking her head no at me. "because she fell asleep from working to hard on her project. but now she's awake so I can drive her home." I sighed. "I would appreciate that thank you." and Kanami hung up. I heard Mai sigh and i looked at her. "Hey! Taniyama." She shot up and looked at me. "What?" She spat. "How would you like to work for me?" I asked slipping my mask back on my face not realizing that it slipped. "Hmm... Ghost hunting, dangerous, Narcissistic boss Sure i'd love to!" she yelled and i eternally smiled because her smile... made me feel something i've never felt before. "Good you start tomorrow."

The end.

Read, Review, Vote and love me. ~Ano-chan


	3. Summer

2 MONTHS LATER

okay let me explain mai has been working with them for a while but she hasn't offically started working with them till now thats why she doesn't know any thing. the only time they really saw each other was when they went on cases.

Mai's P.O.V  
>I looked up at the large building in front of me and then back down to the note card in my hand. " There is no way i will ever get used to working here." I said in Denial, but then i saw Lin open the door and step out and i sighed. "Well at least they have a Cafe below them" I sighed and made my way towards the stairs. Lin was sitting outside at the table drinking tea. "Hey, Lin!" I yelled when I saw him but he just ignored me and looked up to the sky. The wind blew and his fringe blewout of his face and for the first time, Well since I met him and Naru, I saw his whole face. *Gasp!* I gasped and he looked at me. "What?" He said with a snap and I cringed. "You are handsome." I said then walked into the office before he could murder me... but the look he had on his face wasn't murderous it was shock and happiness. when the door closed I heard shuffling around in Naru's office but then i heard his voice. "Mai tea." He said and I sighed and walked over to the kitchen. nobody told me where the tea was so I had torn the kitchen apart trying to find it. I heard Naru's door open and he stepped out. "What are you doing?" He said with a cold expression on his face. "LOOKING FOR THE TEA." I said as equally as stuck up as him. He sighed and walked into the kitchen and walked towards me. I felt my face heat up and he moved his hand. I Flinched back but when no hand touched me I opened my eyes. Naru was reaching to the cabinet above me. He has a muscular chest, just the right muscle and the most beautiful midnight blue. He looked at me with a cocky glint in his eyes. "What are you checking me out?" he said as he brought his arm back down to his side. "In your dreams." I said and snatched the tea away from him. He choffed and sat down on the couch in the living area. "Hold on a moment your tea will be ready shortly." I said and I heard a humph! from the couch and I scowled. "Narcissistic, Idiot scientist tea loving jerk." I said under my breath. I could tell he loved tea by the aroma around him. He smells like Earl grey, Chamomile, Oolong tea and Green tea all combined. Least to say he smelt good. I heard the kettle go off in the midst of my inner consciousness and I pulled the kettle to the other side of the stove and poured the powder to earl grey and chamomile together then I poured in the water and put the tea on a tray and carried it to the living room. Naru was reading a book and i set it down in front of him. "Tea." I said and walked away and sat down on in the chair across from him. He sipped it and I saw softness fill his eyes for a moment but then they turned back to their cold state. *i'm just going to pretend I didn't see that.* I said mentally. I stood up and walked around the office then I saw a desk with my name on it. "wow." The room they gave me was fairly large and had alot of books in it. I saw on my desk was a folder. "Oh.. I guess i'm the filer." I said as I sat down and everything else came naturally. It was easy.. my fingers flew across the keyboard. and I typed data from the old nurse house into the computer. I placed the file in a cabinet. then I Lin come back into the office. "Hey. You I can teach you-" He stopped mid sentence as he stepped into my office. "Hmm? teach me what Lin-san?" I asked as I finished putting away the File. "uh.. nothing never mind." he said and walked away. I just shrugged my shoulders and sat back down in my desk.<p>

Naru's P.O.V

I heard Lin enter the office and I expected him to go straight to his office but he stopped at mai's office. "Hey! You! I can teach you-" but he stopped mid sentence and I got curious. I heard Mai say something back to him but it was inaudible to my ears. "Uh.. nothing never mind." he said and walked out of her office. "what was that?" I said in a monotone voice. "I was going to teach how to file." He said and sat down across from me. " and?" I said My cold mask still placed on my face. "She was already done." He said shock in his voice, and my mask almost slipped. But I regained my composure. "... We have a case." I said to Lin and he looked up at me. "Where?" he asked. "Sinjuku." I replied. "when?" He asked. "Four days." I said back to him. "Okay.. I'll tell Mai." He said and he stood up again. I heard him walk into Mai's office then they both walked out and Mai was laughing and Lin had a smirk on his face. "I thought you were just telling her about the case." I said with a little snap. "I did.. It's just the way she was sitting in her chair." He said trying to keep his laughter in, but then he regained his composure. "Okay.. Am I going Naru?" She asked innocently. and I just shook my head yes. I looked down at my watch. " They should be here any second." I said and Lin backed away into his Office. " Who?" she asked and I looked up at her. "Some acquaintances that will be doing the case with us." I said and there was a knock at the door. "Mai. Get that will you." I said but not in a questioning tone. "fine." She said and she walked over to the door and when she opened it about 4 people entered. When we were all in the living room i tod everybody to introduce themselves. "I'm Takigawa Hosho but you can call me Bou-chan 3 ." monk said. " I'm ayako Matsuzaki." the priestess said. I saw the T.v star shoot mai evil glares and I was about to kill her. "I'm Masako Hara." she said with a snarl and a few things in the room started to shake and Lins office door burst open but before he could reach me I saw Mai looking at me, she raised her hands chest level and lowered them again and mouthed 'Calm down.' I was shocked she knew it was me and I calmed down immediately. "Okay back to introductions." monk said. "I'm John Brown." John said to Mai. She bowed to them. "I'm Mai Taniyama, It's a pleasure." she said and I could tell she was tought respect. "Okay every body get ready we're going on a new case and we will be gone at least 2 weeks." I said and I looked at them. "Hey, Mai Shouldn't you call your parents to let them know you'll be gone for 2 weeks?" Monk asked her and I was glancing at her like the rest and a half sad look crossed her face but it was gone the next. "Nah that's okay." she said and picked up her bag. "What do you mean." John asked her. "well since there's nobody home I don't have to worry about being out for to long." she said and everybody looked at her. "your an orphan?" The priestess asked Mai. "Yeah. my dad died when I was little so i don't remember him much. and my mom and little sister died...in a... car accident.. yeah." after she said that even Lin who was not as cold as me, but still pretty cold looked at her. "no aunts or uncles?" The preistess asked. "Nope no one. my mom and dad were the only children in their family." she said. "Then who's been taking care of you?" John asked her. "Well the Head chief of the Sanjuki detective department has been taking care of me." she said and some of the people gasped then masako started to talk. "Oh.. so your just a nobody who has to rely on police to help you and your trashy family was killed.. good riddance." Masako said with a humph and i just about lost my head but before i could Mai did so first. "Take that back!" She yelled an angry expression on her face. and masako just laughed. "take what back.. that your mom and little sister were no good half asses UN successful little witches." Masako said and things all around us started to shake and i felt a hand on my shoulder. when i looked over it was Lin. telling me to calm down but i told him it wasn't me. Me and Lin looked over to mai who got on her hands and knees and a dark mass surrounded her. when the mass cleared there was a wolf in mai's place. "Take it back." she yelled and masako froze. "Humph never." Masako said and mai lunged straight to masako face and she scratched it. then she bit masako's leg. "Take it back!" Mai screamed tears forming in her wolf eyes. "I take it back i take it back!" Masako yelled while crying and mai transformed back but she was naked. all the men blushed and looked away except Me and Lin. The door to the office burst open and A man came in. He saw Mai on the ground and screamed. "MAI!" He yelled taking off his jacket and running over to us. He covered Mai up and picked her up. "you are all under arrest. For kidnapping and raping a little girl." every one in the room blushed and looked away again with the Exception of me and Lin. *tug tug* mai tugged on his shirt. " they didn't do any thing." she said while shaking. "and just who are you?" I asked him. "I'm Kanami." He said looking back down to mai. "My powers are getting stronger Kanami.. i'm scared." She said shaking even harder. "Don't worry Mai. I'll teach you how to master your powers." He said to her and we all sat there dumbfounded. Mai came in the next day and her and Masako made up. Our **Summer **is going to be eventful.

Reply, vote, comment and tell me how it is. and give me some credit for trying hard... ~Ano-chan


	4. Fall

_**Naru's P.O.V**_

I was raging when Mai made up with Masako. When she got yelled at and bit yesterday she deserved it. But I get why Mai was so angry. I grew up with parents but they were never home. It was lonely to say the least but Lin compensated for that.

I Heard the office door open and someone stepped in 'Mai' I thought. which surprised me what was she doing here so early. I heard her move to the kitchen. I was going to help her, But my eyelids grew heavy due to the fact that I was here in the office all night working. Before I knew it I was asleep. But this one was actually peaceful. I barely can get some sleep because of nightmares that plague my dreams so it's very rare I have a peaceful sleep. I heard a chuckle and then Lins voice. "Perhaps we should keep her for good." He said then the door connecting our offices shut and Mai walked in. "Hm. asleep are we?" She asked but I couldn't reply.

_**MAI'S**_** P.O.V**

I walked into the office and set my coat down in my office then I walked to the kitchen. Since Naru helped me find where the tea was I could make it without making much noise.  
>I laughed to myself and prepared the tea. I heard the kettle and I moved it from one burner to the next. I put Chamomile and Green Tea in this one instead of Chamomile and Earl Grey. A sweet aroma filled the office and I smiled again.<p>

I put Naru's and Lin's tea on my tray and I walked into Naru's office but I found him asleep. He was leaning to the right, He had his head in his hand and he was taking soft breaths he still had the sweater on. I sighed and put the tea down. "Hm. asleep are we?" I asked to nothing and I walked over to Naru. I picked him up bridal style and I walked out of his office. Lin opened his door at the same time and he started to chuckle. "Is he heavy?" He asked me. "No hes actually pretty light." I said and continued to carry Naur to my office.

I carried him to my office because my office has a couch in it. I set Naru down and took off his sweater, and under that was a black T-shirt. I sighed. "What's with you and black?" I asked to the air. I set him down and put his head on a pillow. I felt his hair and it was really silky. He was so adorable when he slept. I shook my head to get rid of the intruding thoughts and I walked out of My office and went back into Narus to grab the tea.

I grabbed Naru's and Lin's tea and took Lins to him. *Knock Knock Knock* "Come in." Lins voice boomed through out his office. I opened his door and walked over to his desk. "your tea." I said and i placed it on his desk. "Thanks." He said and I smiled. I turned and walked back into my office. I ast down at my desk and started typing on my computer.

~1 hour later~  
>I heard shuffling coming from my couch and I looked up from the book I started to read only a few minutes ago. Naru started to shake and groan. I moved from my chair towards him. He was tossing and turning. I could tell that he is cold. I grabbed my coat which was hanging above Naru and I carefully put it on top of him. He stopped groaning and shaking. "No matter how narcissistic you may be you still are cute, I hope nobody but me see this side of you." I said and I moved the hair out of his face.<p>

I looked at the clock on my wall and I gasped. "It's almost dinner time." I said not realizing that all that time has passed. But it only felt like a hour. I left my office and knocked on Lin's. "yes, Mai?" He asked me. "I'm going out for a few and make sure Naru doesn't get up." I said and I walked out of the office. I ran to the convenience store and bought a huge amount of ingredients. Then I ran back to the office.

Heaving I opened the office door and stepped in. I could hear Lin typing away in his office and there was no sign of Naru. I sighed and walked over to the kitchen. I found where they keep their pans and I pulled the big one out and put it on the stove. I grabbed the expensive meat out from the shopping bag and I threw it in the air.

I sliced the meat and dropped it on a plate that I had in my other hand. I spiked the pan with some liquor I bought and I tossed the meat in. All that filled my ears was sizzling and the scent of Pork. I threw in some vegetables after I cut them.

When I finished with the meat and vegetables I started to make a side for the dinner course. I was flying through the kitchen like a bird. I grabbed the Ingredients I needed for the side and I began to bake that. About 10 minutes later It was finished and I dished out 3 portions of food. I walked over to Lin's door and I knocked. "Yes?" He asked and I opened his office door and continued wiping my hands on the apron I wore. "dinner's ready." I said as I stepped back out of his office. "dinner?" I heard his shocked voice as I walked back into my office. Naru was still sound asleep on my couch.

I walked over to Naru and bent don't so I was face to face with him. "Naru?" I shook him gently. He groaned and opened one of his eye's. His eye's captivated me and I was lost In a huge swirl of his emotions. "What?!" he asked snapping at me and I kept my anger in check since he just woke up. "Get up Naru." I said and he sat up. "Why am I in your office? how long was I out for?" He asked and I stood up. "Your in my office since yours doesn't have a couch, And you have been out for a couple of hours." I said and he looked at me.

"Now Dinners ready so go wash your face and come out to eat." I said and I din't give him any room for objection as I very quickly walked out of my office. I walked out to the living room and saw Lin patiently sitting by his food and he looked down at it in amazement.

There was a knock at the door and I went to get it. when I opened it Father brown, Monk and Ayako were standing out there. "I can smell food!" Monk said and I let them in. "I made extra so if you want any just ask." I said and they all asked for some. I dished out their food and handed it to them. "No one will eat until Naru is out here." I said and they gulped at the look I gave them.  
>A few minutes passed and Naru still wasn't out here. so I walked over to the bathroom door. "Naru. you need to hurry our food is getting cold." *no reply* i waited for a few seconds and I started to get angry. "KAZUYA!" I yelled and I heard a splash from inside the bathroom. I opened the door and opened the other door to the bath. "KAZUYA NARU SHIBUYA!" I yelled and I saw Naru jump. "My food is getting cold so if you don't mind!" I yelled and yanked Naru out of the bath. "What?!" He yelled surprised. I got into the changing room with Naru behind me.<p>

Naru went back to his Cold state. I threw his clothes at him. "Hurry up!" I yelled and walked out of the bathroom. I heard everybody in the living room laughing. "What is so funny?!" I asked. "Nobody has ever done that to Naru before." Lin and the rest said. "Well my food is getting cold." I said and Naru stepped out of the bathroom. He saw the food and the emotions that went through his eye's were hunger, amazement and shock. I pulled him down next to me. "Itadakimasu!" We all said an we dug into the food. "Wow this is delicious Mai!" Monk yelled. "very nice technique I want to eat more of your food in the future it's better than restaurants." Ayako said and I stopped eating. "Please don't say that so lightly Ayako-san." I said and I put my food down. Naru looked at me with his cold exterior look but his eye's gave away what he was really feeling, worry. He was feeling worry.

Thats the wend of this chapter hope you liked it.~Ano-chan


	5. Water

**Mai's**** P.O.V**

It has been two weeks Since we all had dinner together and it was time to leave to go to the house. "Mai. Tea." I heard Naru say and I ground my teeth together. "Sir." I said and I walked into the kitchen. I did the usual routine and brought it to him. He was chest high in paper work and he still made time to ask for tea.

I chuckled and he looked up at me. "what's so funny?" He asked and I just shook my head. "nothing. But Naru we have to go." I said and he stood up."Alright." He walked past me and out of the office. Lin was waiting outside by the car. "Let's go." He said and we all got into the black van, But the weird thing is Naru's not sitting in front like he usually does. He was sitting in the back with me! I heard a chuckle come from the front of the van and I turned my head. Met Lin's gaze then he turned it back to the road.

I diverted my attention from Naru and Lin and crossed my legs on the seat and Closed my eyes. I felt Naru looking at me and I smirked. I let my Conscience slip and I fell into my astral plane. I heard someones voice. "Mai?" I heard the voice come closer to me and I turned. "Naru!" I yelled surprised and He smiled.

I felt the blush creep up to my cheeks. "you look better smiling." I said and he laughed. "Listen Mai." He said his look becoming serious. "this case we took is very very dangerous. The ghost is out for blood. Be careful where you go. Never be alone." He said and I came back to reality. *gasp!* I took a sharp intake of breath and I saw Lin with a very worried look on his face. "Are you okay Mai?" He asked and I looked at him. "I'm okay just a weird dream" I said and I turned my head. Naru was looking at me with his cold expression but his eye's had worry in them.

"I'm fine" I said and I looked back out the window but to my dismay we pulled to a stop. "Were here." Lin said and he parked the van. I saw Bou-san, Ayako, Masako, John and some other people waiting outside for us. I stepped out of the van and was squished by monk. "Oh chibi-chan I missed you!" He said shaking me back and forth. "B-bou-san we saw each other last weekend!" I yelled shoving his arms off of me. "S-" He was about to say and a scream reached our ears. "That came from the house!" Yelled the man that was standing behind Ayako yelled. I reacted quicker than everyone else and I ripped towards the house. "Mai!" I heard John yell as I entered the house.

My body immediately started to shake. 'what is this? this feels malevolent. evil. we are definatly not safe here.' I thought reminding myself what my dream Naru said to me. Another scream ripped it's way to my ears and I turned. "that came from back there!" i yelled running trough the house. I opened one of the doors and i saw a girl around my age holding on to the railing of a stair case for dear life. "Help me!" she screamed not seeing me enter.

I ran over to her and I saw ghostly around her ankle. I yanked her and the hands disappeared we stumbled and she fell on top of me. "are you okay?" I asked sitting up. "I'm fine thanks to you. Thank you." she said and we started laughing.

Bou-san ran in screaming. "Mai!" He yelled and I looked up to him wiping my tears from laughing to hard away. "are you okay?" He asked and walked over to me. I shook my head yes and stood up pullling the girl up with me.

"Mai." She said tugging at my sleeve. "Hmm?" I turned and looked at her. "Lets go to my room." She said and started to tug me up the stairs. "Okay okay I'm coming." I said and then I saw Naru with an amused look on his face. When I got up stairs I never came back down until it was time to cook dinner.

Everybody was in the base so I walked into the kitchen and I found a bunch of ingredients and started slicing away. ~30 min later~  
>I finished making the buffet of food and I put it in the dining room. I walked over to the base and found everybody but Naru and Lin sleeping. I stood in the Base door way. "Dinner time come and get it!" I yelled and everybody in the room turned to me. Even the people that were sleeping woke up. "What?" Bou-san asked. "Dinner time." I said and he darted out of the room. "Whats with him?" The guy I haven't met before asked. "He loves Mai's cooking and I am no exception." Ayako said and she darted off in the same direction to.<p>

I walked down the hallway to the dining room when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and the man from before was behind me. "Hi, I didn't get introduce myself yet." He said and I stopped walking. "My name is Yasuhara Osamu." He said and bowed. "Mai Taniyama Like wise." I said and we started walking again. he said something funny and I found myself laughing again.

We stepped into the dining room and I saw every ones gawking faces. Except for Naru and Lin again. "What?" I asked and they turned to me again. "This is so much food. How long did this take?!" Yasu asked and I put my finger on my chin. "Hmm.. About 35 minutes." I said and they stood unbelieving me. "any ways dig in!" I yelled and everybody took their places at the table. "I'll go get Julie." I said. I walked out of the dining room.

I felt hand on my shoulder again. "Yasu I said I was going to get Julie." I said but I didn't get a reply. I turned and a guys face was right there. He had blood all over his face and coming out of his mouth. Then he disappeared. I sighed in relief and continued to walk towards the stairs when I felt something grab my ankle.

My leg was jerked right out from under me and I started to get dragged. "NARU!" yelled and the world around me went dark. "MAI!" I heard a very worried yet familiar yell out to me.

Well thats the end of this chapter! Read vote review and Like me. ~Ano-chan


	6. Earth

_**Naru's**_** P.O.V**

I was eating my chicken and roll when I heard Mai. "NARU!" I heard her yell my name and I shot up from the table. I ran and saw Mai Getting dragged. "MAI!" I yelled and I ran to get her but she vanished. "Shit!" I yelled and slammed my fist into the wall. I left a huge hole in the hole and I walked back to the base. I saw Lin sitting at the computer with the same look on his face. "Do everything you can! search everywhere! Find her!" I ordered everybody in the base and they all looked at me with determination.

****"even though we've only known Mai for a little while but I think of her like a little sister. I love her." Ayako said and Masako agreed. "Yeah plus I love her cooking." Monk said and everyone nodded. "What are you doing go search for her." Lin said this time and it startled everybody. "SIR!" They all said simultaneously and they darted out of the room. 'Na-' I heard a voice come into my mind. 'nar-' I heard the voice again but i just pushed it back and walked out of the base and continued to look around.

In the back of my mind I felt a scratching but ignored it. Then the scratching came in harder then a huge boom echoed inside my head. 'Naru! you tea loving narcissistic tea loving idiot scientist jerk!' I heard the person yell. 'Mai?' I asked. 'who else idiot.' She said. 'where are you?' I asked. 'I'm in the attic Gah!' She screamed and I became very worried. 'Hurry!' she yelled and I called for Lin immediately. "She's in the attic!" I yelled and Julie walked up to me. and she pointed to the wall.

"the doors behind there." She said 'Ahhhh!' I heard Mai scream and I clutched my head. "Naru? what's wrong?" Lin asked me and I put my cold expression back on. "Nothing get that door open!" I yelled hoping Mai is still okay.

The screaming continued but I refused to show it. we finally got the door open and I was the first one up. "MAI!" I yelled and I heard a grunt come from somewhere nearby. I found Mai but I didn't like what I saw. She was hung up by a beam, she had burn marks all over her arms and legs. *she was wearing shorts* blood was falling out of her mouth her clothes were ripped and there was a deep slash on her side. "Mai!" I yelled and I ran to her.

When I got to Mai I cut her down. She fell limply in my arms. "Mai!" I yelled shaking her. the rest cam up after I cut her down. Masako looked away covering her mouth and crying and so did yasu, john and monk. ayako walked over to us and felt mai's pulse. "Her pulse is slowing down rapidly she's losing to much blood." Ayako said and I ran down the stairs and to the base.

I set her down on the couch and focused. "Naru! No!" Lin yelled knowing what I was doing. "This is the only way to save her!" I yelled. "we can get her to a hospital!" Lin yelled back to me. "She won't survive that long!" I yelled and I summoned my energy to my hands. "You shortening your own life to save hers?!" He yelled getting angry. "She has been the best assistant anybody could ask for and i'm going to loose her!" I yelled shaking my head back and forth. "I can't go through that pain again! Not again!" I yelled and Lin backed off.

The rest that were standing the door way were very confused. But I ignored them and focused the rest of the energy in to my hands. I placed them on Mai's shoulder and my power was transfused into a healing serum. 'live Mai live!' i said telepathically to her. I could feel myself become increasingly tired. Mai's heartbeat was coming back. 'the rest is up to you' I said to her and my world darkened. "NARU!" 'NARU!' I heard Lin and Mai yell.

that's the end of this chapter sorry it's so short! Read like review vote! ~Ano-chan


	7. Fire

Mai's** P.O.V**

I felt warm. which is odd. because when I was hung up I was really cold.  
>It was getting really easy to breath now, and I opened my eyes. When I opened my eyes I heard a thump. When I looked over Naru was in a heap on the floor. "NARU!" I Heard Lin yell along with me. I jumped of the couch and knelt down beside Naru. "What are you doing Mai you are in no condition to be moving!" Ayako yelled. "Shut up!" I yelled back. I placed my hand on Naru's shoulder to check and see what was wrong with him.<p>

A series of flashes came through my mind. 'You idiot! shortening your life to save mine!' I yelled telepathically at him. "Lay down Mai if your wounds open up then Naru's efforts and life span will have been wasted!" Lin yelled. "Don't you think I know that!" I yelled tears gathering up in my eyes. "He saved my life after all! Don't you think I would know that more than anybody!" I yelled again the tears spilling down my cheeks.

I lifted Naru up and put him on the couch. I stood up and walked out. "Where are you going?!" Lin asked "I quit!" I yelled leaving the mansion without explaining why. Lin was about to chase after me but then Naru grunted. Lin ran to his side. "Naru?" He asked and Naru just grunted in response. Everybody let out a breath of relief as Naru went back into a deep sleep.

**_Naru's_ P.O.V**

It was quiet to quiet. especially when there was a loud mouthed, stubborn, knucklehead as my assistant. It took alot of effort for me to just sit up, Let alone look around but all I saw was Lin and the computers.

"Lin?" I asked cautiously and he turned around. "Your awake?" He asked and i rolled my eyes. 'If that wasn't obvious enough.' It thought to my self. "Where's Mai?" I asked again and I saw Lin's eyes cloud over with guilt. "Naru. Stay calm and don't get angry." He said to me but i felt to worry building up, but I kept my mask in place.

"Naru. Mai's gone. She quit." He said and my mask just about fell. "what?" I asked making sure I heard him right. "she yelled at me and quit." He said and to my horror he was stating the truth. "What DID YOU DO?!" I yelled angrily but keeping my mask in place.  
>"I told her that If her wounds open then your efforts to save her would have been in vain and she just yelled that she knows that more than anyone else." He finished speaking and I felt my anger shoot. "And you let her go!" I yelled thing in the room started to lift and move.<p>

"Naru calm down!" He yelled and I let everything drop. "When we finish here we are going to search for her am I clear?!" I asked and He shook his head. But not even I realized how hard that would be.

_**Mai's**_** P.O.V  
><strong>**  
><strong>It's been I think about three years since I last saw Naru but it's not like he would find me. I bet he's not even searching. Well I moved to England with Kanami. He got a transfer to be a bodyguard for the prestigious Davidson's. Me on the other hand was going to collage and finally was able to learn how to control my powers. I could see the future And the past, I read peoples aura's, I also have Healing powers, But that's not all. I can see spirits and talk to them, I can transform to anything that suits my needs. I can talk to people via telepathically and I can use telekinesis and I also have all the psychic powers my partners have to. But my all time favorite is reading peoples minds, expressions and movements. I would do that on a college test sometimes if I didn't have the answer to a crucial question.

But ever since I left my life hasn't been the same. I haven't been the same. My once fun life filled with snide remarks and dangerous requests, with a bossy over confident, tea loving idiot scientist as my boss was now over and all that remains from those ashes is a dead girl on the inside fake smiles and fake laughter. I wear all black just like Kazuya used to do and My hair is now down to my shins. I Have the bottoms of my hair dyed red. but I wasn't stupid enough to get something permanent like a tattoo or piercings. I have a new psychic research team now though. It's called T.S.R Ha ha ha right sounds like Teaser but It stands for the same thing as S.P.R. But it's Taniyama Psychic Research.

I have 7 new team mates though and they all have psychic powers. There's Takami and Takagi they are twins one has Telekinesis like me and the other one has Rikougoni which is the power to cast all spells they are also actors. Rikuo he is a model for a fashion magazine he is a onmyouji like Lin. Then there's Miku he is a singer but his psychic power is Apportation which is he can materialize objects out of no where. But then there's the last three. Mitsu, Rin and Takakomi. First off Mitsu is a voice actor and his psychic power is Pyrokineses which is the manipulation of fire. Second Rin he is a student in the same school as me and his power is Psycometry which is the power to see things by touch so he is deathly afraid to touch or to be touched by any one besides me and last off there's Takakomi he is a private bodyguard assigned to me and his psychic power is Clairvoyance which is the second sight, Bilocation the power to be multiple places at the same time and Motori able to sense where I am and if i'm in danger.

I laughed and sat up. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned and saw Naru. i rubbed my eye's. "Oh hey Takakomi." I said with a sigh of relief. "You okay?" He asked worried and I shook my head. "Fine just had a nightmare." I said wiping the sweat off my forehead. "That again?" He asked and I shook my head. I stood up and made my way to the kitchen. "Wake up the other six why don't you!" I yelled to Takakomi an he grunted. waking them up meant waking up a bear when its hibernating. but not with me. Their like loyal puppies. "GET OUT!" I heard the twins yell then I thought I would intervene. "Come and get it!" I yelled and I heard bed covers and very rushed feet. The next thing I knew everybody was at the table and with silverware in their hands.

"Morning Kasai ōjo!" They yelled together. Now let me explain. I am a Actress and singer so I had to change my name cause I'm known world wide and I don't want SPR trying to come and find me. So my name was changed to Kasai ōjo which means fire princess. I'm used to this name now instead of Mai Taniyama. But I threw that name away the moment I left SPR. I knew all I would do is bring Naru trouble and hurt so I wanted to learn how to protect myself so if we ever met again in the future I would be the one protecting him not the other way around.

I sighed and I felt everyone's eyes on me. "What's wrong Mai?" Miku asked me first. "What? Oh um nothing just thinking on the new case we have." I said and they all released a sigh of relief. I looked out the window to my right and started to wonder. 'Why do we have to meet so soon?'

THE END! I will update as soon as i can but it may be random. Love it! Review it! Vote for It! follow me! ha ha ha. Jk. 


	8. Air

_**Mai's P.O.V**_  
>We arrived at the Davison's mansion and I stepped out of the car. When everybody was out of their respective cars we walked into the mansion. I walked Into the House and was met by the Davison's made Marie. "Hello, Marie." I said laughing and she greeted me back.<p>

We laughed a little. "Oh. Right. About your newest case. you will be working with another group." Marie said and I tilted my head in confusion. "Who?" I asked and she smiled. "You'll just have to see. Their waiting in the lounge." Shhe said and walked off.  
>I continued to walk and I started up a conversation with Rikuo. I laughed really hard and opened the door to the lounge, And my world stopped as the people sitting on the couches turned. Takagi and Takami jumped in front of me in a protective manner. "Naru." I said and he jumped. "Mai!" I heard bou-san yelled and I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.<p>

I heard Takagi grunt and I put my hands on their shoulders. "Stand down Takagi, Takami they will not hurt me." I said and I smiled. "But Ojou!" Takami yelled. I gripped his shoulder a little harder. "NOW TAKAMI." I yelled and I put my glare in my eyes and He immediately stood down. "Yes Ojou-sama." He said and I turned to the rest of my group. "As I told you once before, this is SPR. Shibuya Psychic Research." I said and I turned to the SPR group.  
>"Naru, Bou-san, Lin-san, Ayako, Masako And Yasuhara. This is my group the OPR. Ojou Psychic Research." I said and me and my team bowed to the rest. Then Mr. Davison came in. " OTOSAN!" I yelled crashing into him. "Dad?!" Everybody yelled including Lin. Naru just sat there shocked. " I'm not his real child. I'm not even his adopted child. but when I came to England I saved his life. Then I met my family." I said laughing and Mr. Davison started to swing me around.<p>

_**Naru's**_**P.O.V**

We got a case about 2 days ago and we are flying to England. Mr. Davison said that we would be working with another Psychic Research group called OPR I think.  
>When we arrived in England there was a car waiting for us. We got in and drove off to the Davison's mansion. When We arrived there a maid was waiting for us at the front door. "Mr. Shibuya. The other group hasn't arrived yet so if you don't mind could you wait in the Lounge?" She asked and walked away.<p>

We waited for I think it was about 20 minutes until we heard laughter come from outside the door. The door opened. "Naru?" I heard a voice sound behind me and it made me jump. I turned and I saw a very beautiful woman standing there with 7 other men behind her. 2 of them stood in front of her, I was wondering who she was but then it hit me only one person I know will call me Naru flat out like that.  
>"Mai!" Monk yelled and It confirmed my suspicions. I turned trying to keep my mask up but it clearly wasn't working. I heard a door click open on the other side and then Mai yelled. "Otosan!" I almost shouted at that. "Dad?!" I heard everybody and Lin yell. " I'm not his real child. I'm not even his adopted child. but when I came to England I saved his life. Then I met my family." She laughed at our reactions.<p>

"As you all understand is that I called you together for a very dangerous and complicated." Mr. Davison said and Mami's team and her sat down. She sat next to me and the one named Takami I think sat next to her. "Yes. We understand that." Mai sat down. "So... Who's the boss of that group?" Monk asked and Mai opened up her mouth to say some thing. "Because there is absoulutely no way Mai Is shes to weak." Monk finished saying.  
>I mentally cringed. Mai Was shaking and I felt anger pour out from the other men. "My name is Kasai Ojou. AND I AM THE LEADER OF OPR." She said through gritted teeth. "Oh Shit GET DOWN!" Takagi yelled, And I did exactly that. Everybody but Monk did. "What the hell! I cant move!" Monk yelled and Mai stood up a red and purple aura surrounding her.<p>

"Rin, Pyo, Tyo,-" Monk stopped talking when Mai stepped next to him. "You know you really shouldn't underestimate some one who is stronger than you Monk. I really hate that. I am not the same girl you knew 3 years ago. And I never will be again." She finished talking and she sat on the couch.  
>We stood up and her team ran to her immediately. "Are you okay Kasai?!" The one with short blonde hair with red ends asked. "I'm fine Miku." She said and held up her hand. "Are you sure?" The one with black hair and blonde ends asked. " I'm fine Takakomi." She said and he let out a breath of relief. "You scared me. Don't suddenly summon your powers." He said and he slumped.<p>

"Well.. we should probably get to our investigation site." I said trying to cheer the mood up. "Yeah that's right! I totally forgot but first let me introduce my brothers or teammates that are like the brothers I never had." She said and we all bowed introducing ourselves to them first.  
>"I am Lin Koujo." Lin bowed. "I am John Brown." John said bowing. "I am Ayako Matsuzaki." Ayako said and she stood over by Monk. "I am Masako Hara." Masako said and the whole other team humphed and looked at her angriley with the exception of Mai. "I am Yasuhara Osomu" Yasu said and bowed. "I am Hoshou Takigawa." Monk said and he bowed. " I am Madoka Mori" Madoka said when she seemed to pop out of nowhere, then everyone turned to me. "I am Kazuya Shibuya, Mai- I mean Kasai's former boss." I said and I bowed.<p>

Kasai's team took their turn. "I am Takami Hiro." Takami said and he bowed. "I am Takagi I am Takami's twin." Takagi said and he bowed to. "I am Miku Kami." Miku bowed. " I am Rikuo Sakito." Rikou said bowing also. " I am Mitsu Tori." Mitsu said and bowed. "I am Rin Oku." Rin said and bowed. " I am Takakomi Mikune and I am a bodyguard for Kasai Ojou." He said and bowed. Then we looked at Kasai. "I am Kasai Ojou." Kasai said and she bowed.  
>After introductions we stepped out of the mansion and we saw a Mustang Convertible in the driveway. "Who's is that?!" I hear Yasu yell and Kasai pulled out her keys. " Mine now. Takakomi, Naru, Yasu and Mitsu you will come with me." she said and Lin looked about ready to object. "NO Lin you may not object even if he is your #1 priority. Hes fine when hes with me. Im not stupid and I have all powerful Psychics at my side so back off!" She yelled and didn't give Lin the chance to object.<br>This is going to be one weird ride.

"GOMEN GOMEN! I'm sorry it took so long to update this story! School takes alot out of you. I collapsed from Malnutrition and little rest a few days ago. My boyfriend Aki was so freaked. I promise to try to give you another chapter soon. 3!" ~Ano-chan


	9. Power

**ANO-CHAN: Thank you guys so much for the support of all my stories! I want to thank the "GUEST" For being concerned for my health. I promise to try to watch my health. I am writing this chapter to thank you for your support and concern and most of all the bonds i create through my writing Thank you all so much!**

**_MAI'S_**** P.O.V**

We arrive at the sight and just to put it simply, It creeps me out. I can see the spirits of ghosts and there arre dozens here. Not to mention a really evil force keeping them here. "Naru." I heard masako say. 'I can feel only one spirit here." She said and I laughed. "Whats so funny Mai!" She snapped at me and I glared at her. "My name Is Kasai! And there is more than one spirit. You dumb skank!" I yelled at her and she tried to slap me.  
>Takami Grabbed her hand and shoved her into a pile of mud. "Don't touch my Kasai Ojou." He said and I heard ayako squeal. "Now I remember! You guys are all In the Entertainment Industry! especially you Kasai! your a popular model and movie star!" She yelled and me and my team sweat dropped.<p>

Just then Rikuo's shiki came to us. Lin moved and I could tell he could sense the shiki. "Well at least you have good quality. good enough to sense Rikuo's shiki." I said and everybody looked at Rikou. " Oh right we haven't told you what our powers were." I said and we turned to the group. "Starting from the left we Takami, his power is Telekinesis. Then his twin Takagi has Rikougoni. As you just witnessed Rikuo is an Onmyouji lke Lin. Then we have Miku, He has the power of Apportion." I said and they bowed again.  
>"Then we have Mitsu, His power is Pyrokenisis. Then Rin his power is Psycometry. Now there's Takakomi he has Clairvoyance, Bilocation and Motori." I said and everybody in the other group looked shocked and I walking towards the house when I heard Yasu's voice. "what about you Mai- I mean Kasai?" He asked and my group laughed.<p>

"Oh me?" I asked and everybody shook their heads wit the exception of Naru and Lin of course. "Oh I have everything they have and a few more psychic powers of course." I said "WHAT?!" They all blew up. "What's the other powers Kasai?" This time it was Naru who asked. "Hmm? Oh My other Psychic abilities are that I can see the future And the past, I read peoples aura's, I also have Healing powers, But that's not all. I can see spirits and talk to them, I can transform to anything that suits my needs. I can talk to people via telepathically and I can use telekinesis, But my all time favorite is reading peoples minds, expressions and movements." I said and Everybody was shocked.  
>I turned and walked into the house. My partners came in shortly after me. "Kasai!" I heard Rin yell and I turned to see a ghost standing behind me with a knife in her hand. The SPR team came running in right as she ran at me. She lunged but I dodged the knife and I whistled. My shiki came down and bound her. "Tomi Rend." I said to my Shiki named Tomi and he pulled<p>

I put a barrier up and I squatted down so I was eye level with the little girl. "I know your pain. I can understand. Rei don't you think it's time to go see your mother?" I asked her letting tears spill down my face as I read Rei's emotions. "I can't the evil man wont let me or my brothers leave." She said and I put my hand on her head. " Don't worry I will set your brothers free so go see your mom how bout it kiddo?" I asked her and a bright and warm orange and white engulfed her. "Okay."  
>She said and then disappeared. I sighed and dropped my barrier. I stood up but the hallway started to swim in my vision. I collapsed onto the floor and I heard panicked yells. "KASAI!" My whole team was by my side within seconds, as was Naru.<p>

"Kasai...Kasai..." I heard Naru's worried voice disappear as my vision blackened.

**Rin's P.O.V**

When I saw Kasai put up a barrier I was terrified. I saw bright lights and that scared me even more. I let out a breath of relief when she brought the barrier down. But to my horror she collapsed. "KASAI!" along with me my group yelled out to her. So did the man named Naru.  
>We raced over to Kasai's side immediately. "Kasai! Kasai!" The guy named Naru kept yelling her name pulling her into his arms. " come on wake up Kasai.." We all said and we saw her twitch. I grabbed her from The guy Naru's arms and Rushed her up stairs and and into a bedroom rikuo's shiki said was safe.<p>

I placed her on the bed and she woke up the next day. "Rin?" She asked and I shook my head falling to my knees. "You scared the life out of me Kasai. I thought you weren't going to wake up. I would've gone back into the person I was before I met you if that happened." I said placing my head at her side.  
>"That wouldn't happen I just used a little to much energy and I barely got any sleep these last two and a half weeks." She said and I looked up to her. "dinner?" I asked and she got up smiling. "I'm on it." She said and we walked ran down stairs together. The group was in the base when I walked in. "How is she?" The group asked and I smiled. "Shes fine. shes cooking dinner right as I speak." I said and every ones and I mean every ones faces relaxed and they had smiles spread everywhere.

_**MAI'S**_**P.O.V**

I finished the dinner and I set it out on the dining table. "Come and Get it!" I yelled and just as I expected my group was all washed up and ready to eat. Then SPR came in next but Naru wasn't with them. "Where's Naru?" I asked and Lin looked at me. "He said he wasn't hungry." Lin said and I sighed. I wiped my hands on the apron I wore and I walked over to the base. "Naru?"  
>I asked but I got no answer. I opened the door and I screamed. Blood was everywhere. The computer screens were broken, writing on the walls that said ' I have what you want now find what I want.', And not just that there was something shiny on the chair Naru was occupying. I grabbed it and it was a locket.<p>

I opened the locket and my eyes widened by what was inside. I heard hurried footsteps coming down the hall and I hurriedly put the locket into my pocket. "What happened?!" Lin yelled bursting in. "I don't know but now that evil spirit crossed the line!" I yelled and my teammates backed up along with SPR when I let my aura show. "NOBODY AND I MEAN NOBODY TAKES SOMETHING OR SOMEONE IMPORTANT TO ME AWAY!" I yelled and a blast of my hatred and anger leaked into the room.  
>"We are going to find him and that is final! I don't want to hear any thing come out of any of your mouths." I said and I heard Masako laugh " Who put you in charge whore?" She said and I punched her in the face. "Get out you are not welcome in either groups." I said and she smirked. "You can't do anything. I belong to Naru and nobody else."<p>

She said and I burned with anger. I slammed my foot into her stomach and Punched her in the face again. "1. I am the boss when Naru isn't here. 2. I am more powerful then you are puny chest. 3. do not bring Naru's name to your motherfucking mouth again. I gave him that nickname so there for I named him. NOW GET OUT!" I yelled and I had my shiki push her out of the house and I walked out of the base.  
>"Lets bring Naru back shall we?"<p>

Sorry for such a boring and short chapter. Me collapsing has taken its toll. I'm writing this from the hospital. the doctors tried to take my laptop but I have resources here that let me keep it. Thank you big brother! Okay see you soon!~ Ano-chan


	10. Powerful

_**Mai's**_**P.O.V**

We searched high and low for Naru but to no luck. We walked back to the base and I sat down with a giant sigh. "I think I might have to go 'there'" I said and my team snapped their attention my way. "Why! there might be another way!" Mitsu yelled and i got a look form the SPR team.  
>"what's to dangerous? What's that place Kasai?" Ayako asked and I smirked. " I forgot to mention my most dangerous and yet interesting power." I said and Ayako tilted her head. "Like what?" This time it was John. "Astroprojection." I said and Lin fell out of his chair.<p>

"What?!" Lin yelled getting back up. "Yeah and Gene is my guide." I said and Lin was in my face just in a few seconds. "How do you know about Gene?!" He yelled and I put my hand on his shoulder. "He told me weirdo!" I said and I laughed. "I wonder what Naru will think when he finds out i've been talking to his brother for more than 5 years." I said and Lin looked like he was hit by a firetruck. "AHHHHHHH!" I heard a loud scream reverberate through the house. "Naru!" I yelled and I collapsed.

When I woke up again I was in the astral. "Gene." I said when i saw the Naru look alike standing infront of me only maybe a few feet away from my face. "what have you been doing Mai?! I could sense you were in danger then I couldn't sense you at all. Now you just show up in possibly the most dangerous place in the ghost's realm. Why are you here you could've just brought me to where you were." He said and I stood up from my laying position.  
>" No. I have to find someone from the astral plane and I need your help to do it." I said to him. "Why do you need my help? what's so bad about a person going missing?" He asked and I gave him a ' you must be retarded. people don't just go missing.' look. "You know why Gene? Well maybe because it's your brother!" I yelled at him. "What?!"<p>

I sat down and Gene sat next to me. "Ready?" I asked and he nodded at me. I put my hand in his and we chanted together.**"We are one. One I am. We bring safety to those we love. We are night and day, sky and earth, water and fire. We are opposites yet we complete each other. Send our shining lights to the one lost to us in eternal darkness!" **  
>We finished chanting and big mirror like object appeared in front of us and we could see another room through it. I looked, but I could see nothing thanks to the darkness of the other room. Then I heard a grunt come from the Mirror. "Naru!" I saw Naru move a little. I went through the mirror and to Naru. I knelt down and put my hands on his shoulders.<p>

Naru had a big slash going from one shoulder to the other. His legs were also cut, he had blood dripping down the side of his head. I heard Gene gasp at the sight. "Gene come here." I said and he did as I told him to. "It's okay Gene." I said and I let him quietly cry on my shoulder. I looked around the room and I noticed that it was cold and had a little moister in the air. "Gene. I figured out where they are keeping Naru. But you need to go. the ghosts who took him know he has great spiritual energy and your his brother so leave before they get you." I said and I sent him back to the Astral plane.  
>I felt Naru's pulse and it was slowly fading and I felt a cold breath go down my neck. I turned around slowly and I saw a black figure behind me and It had black blood dripping from his eyes and he had a cleaver in his hands. He swung downwards and it cut my arm. I screamed and I felt myself being pulled back to my body.<p>

When I opened my eyes I was laying down on the bases couch with the groups surrounding me. "KASAI!" I was hugged by Yasu and John. "You scared us Kasai. " Mitsu said and I sat up. Immediately regretting that choice when I winced from the pain shooting through my arm. "Gah!" I grunted and I lifted my hand from my forearm and there was blood where my hand touched. I got dizzy but then Naru's dying gasps for breath and Grunts made it's way to my mind and I stood up.  
>Running out of the base I ran to find the basement stairs. I found them a few seconds later and I shot down them. The others followed after me. "Shes fast!" Bou-san said and the rest nodded. " She <strong>was<strong> on a police force, track team, and security duty for a while." Takakomi said and the rest looked at him with Unbelieving on their faces.

I ran and Jumped the stairs and into the black. I saw a wall in front of me and I switched on my night eyes. I looked around the basement but I saw no sign of Naru anywhere and It didn't look like the room Naru was in.  
>I put my hand on the wall closest to me and I felt a draft come from it. I pulled my arm back and swung it at full speed towards the wall and It shattered to pieces. Behind the wall was a big black and purple door. I opened it and was met with the rotten stench of iron, mildew and decay. I saw a figure in the back move a little and I ran towards it.<p>

The figure was Naru. His face looked pained, He was tense and the blood flow never stopped. "Naru.. Hey Naru." I said shaking him. He needed to wake up. If the blood loss continued he will die. "Kazuya Shibuya!" I yelled. But I got no movement from him. So... "NOLL!" I yelled and I slapped him really hard and his eyes flew open.  
>"Good your awake. Lets get you out of here." I said and I lifted him bridal style. He clung to my shirt in pain and then I felt a chill go through my body. I ducked just as a knife flew past my head.<p>

I turned and the shadowy figure from the astral plane was standing in front of me. "Namikusa nambadara.."bou-san started to chant. "Monk NO!" I yelled and I put a barrier over him before the Shadows kinfe could get to him. I ran over to the doorway and handed Naru to Lin.  
>I put one of my shiki with them and I telepathically spoke to it. <strong>'use some of my power and heal him.' I told my shiki. ' yes Kasai.' she said back.<strong> "Take Naru and get out of the basement all of you." I said to Lin and the rest of the team members and Lin snapped my way. "What about you Kasai?!" Lin yelled and I just smiled sadly.

I used some of my powers and I started to rebuild the wall. "Some ones got to take care of him and It can't be me. i have to deal with Mr. cleaver over there." I said and the last piece of the wall moved into place. "KASAI!" They all yelled and Miku started to pound on the wall.  
>"Again?!" Rikuo yelled. "Again?" Ayako asked. "She did this on our last case and it almost killed her!" He yelled and Everybody looked at the wall.<p>

When my shiki said they went up stairs I turned to the Shadow. "So.. you wanted me to bring what you wanted right?" I asked and I could see him shake his head. "Seriously! You expect me to give you something when you take the one I love?!" I yelled and the room started to fill with white light that was emitting from my body.  
>" You should know better than that! You Psychically hurt him! cut him with your knives and you expect me to do something for you!" I yelled the lights were getting brighter and I felt a scorching pain slide through my stomach but I never stopped."<p>

"TOM! YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOOSE A LOVED ONE SO DON'T TRY TO STEAL MINE FROM ME!" I yelled as I walked closer to him. "Tom." I said and I hugged his shadowy figure. "You should know that the ones you love never truly die." I said and His shadows dispersed frm his body and a young handsome man was standing in front of me.  
><em>"I'm sorry Kasai. I saw how close you were to the others and you saved my daughter from my evilness I thought you could be<em>_the one to save me from my own hell. But it turns out I just hurt you." _ He said and he disappeared. The rooms real lights came on and the pain never disappeared. I looked down and a sword was sticking out of my stomach.

I pulled it out as fast as I could and It made a sickening splashing sound. I put my hand over it and my shiki's voices came into my mind. '**Kasai! we need to heal you!' 'No mori this is something that must heal on its own.'** I said to one of the shiki and I walked over to the rebuilt wall.  
>I blew the wall out again and slowly made my way to the base.<p>

_**NARU'S P.O.V**_

I heard someone call out my real name and when I opened my eyes Kasai was next to me. but the pain was to great that I couln't keep awake. When i woke up again there was no pain and I was Laying down in the base.  
>I felt a loud crashing noise come from below us and I shot up. "where's Kasai?!" I asked Panicking. "She was the one ho save your life. but she... stayed behind to get rid of the one who put you in that lifedeath situaltion." John said. "Is she okay where is she?!" I asked and I felt Lins hand on my shoulder. "What if she died?!" I yelled and I got up to go find her but then I heard a voice from the other door.

"Please, don't compare me to a rookie. i know how to handle myself." I turned and Kasai was leaning on the door frame. Her hand was on her stomach and her other one was supporting her. "Nice to see you among the living Noll Davis." She said and my jaw dropped. "What? How? Who?" I couldn't think of one specific question to ask.  
>I was going to ask her how she knew that but then I saw her sway a little. I looked to the hand on her stomach and I saw blood coming between her fingers. The light in her eyes dimmed and she was covered in cold sweat.<p>

Then she just collapsed. I ran to her side and I was going to heal her but some force stopped me. "Naru her shiki wont let you pass." Rin said. "But we need to save her!" I yelled and Lin slapped me on the back of my head. " YOU IDIOT! this is how it started last time! She doesn't want you to shorten your life span just to save hers!" Lin yelled and reality struck me like a bullet train.  
>I picked Kasai up and I ran to her car. We got in the front seats and Miku and Takakomi got in the back and I sped off to the nearest hospital.<p>

All I could do was wait. I never intended for Kasai to run away 3 years ago. I just wanted to save her because she was important to me, and now I might loose her for good. I must never tell her my feelings for her or she might disappear on me all over again.

_**And yet again I finished another chapter for my loving fans and friends, I am sorry for worrying you all with my malnutrition and my brother is refusing to discharge me. But I will not miss one chapter or day to upload. sincerely, Ano-chan **_


	11. Powertaker

**for this chapter i felt like this would be the perfect song for this story its by Starset.  
>No I dont own starset or any of the Ghost hunt characters.<br>Naru's P.O.V**

It was so quiet in the waiting room, Waiting for news on Kasai's condition and I fell asleep on Lins shoulder. I heard the door open and footsteps pointed in our direction. I opened my eyes and sat up. "Kasai ojou? anybody her parents?" The doctor asked and I stood up.  
>"Her parents died when she was little. But i'm her guardian." I said and the doctor looked skeptically at me. "Okay. She has three broken ribs, a punctured lung and She has been dealing with a very fatal wound for at least 3 years." Se said and the other team looked down.<br>**_  
><em>** "What do you mean I haven't seen any other wounds?" I asked and the doctor looked up at me. " of course you wouldn't is a big slash across her back, Any girl in their right mind would never show a guy her body unless they were a couple or married and in your cause your not." She said and I almost snapped.

"Well at any case she is out of surgery. You can go see her if you want." The doctor said and she walked away. I turned and motion for the rest to follow me. "Oh shes in room 656." The doctor said and finally vanished. We made our way through the hospital.

The screams, pleads, calls for help, and the smells made their way to my nose and senses. But I blocked them all out and I focused at the door at the end of the hall that said 656. When we reached the door I pulled in a large breath and opened it. In the room Kasai was in was all white. and in the bed that was place carefully in the middle of the room, Kasai slept peacefully. Her white skin contrasted with the pillow. Her hair was arranged around her and her hands were at her side. The way the glow in the room hit her made her look like an angel.

Just that was enough for me. To see her okay and breathing was enough for me.  
>I sat down In the chair placed by her bed and I leaned forward holding my head. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. Miku was holding out a glass of water to me. "You have a headache right? Here." He offered and I took the cup from him. I drank it all and I handed it back. "Thank you." I said and I heard loud EH'S?! be hind me. I turned and I gave them my death glare.<br>I put my finger to my lips. "Shhh!" I shushed them and turned my attention back to the angel quietly sleeping in the bed. I felt something wet drop on my hands and my vision was being obscured.

I wiped my eyes Vigorously but no matter how hard I swiped at my eyes the tears wouldn't go away. "Please Mai. Come back to me. I can't live without you any more." I said between the sobs that I Couldn't keep back. I felt very fragile and lonely it was extremely hard to bare her being gone another minute.  
>i heard Lin quietly ushering the other members out of the room and left me alone with the body of the person I love. I cried for more than an hour and my eyes started to hurt but no matter how much I willed my eyes to stop watering they didn't listen. I was beginning to fall into the depression I once fell into when she left three years ago.<p>

I was going to give up on my self and life right then and there but then a warm hand wiped the tears that were streaming down my face. I looked up and Kasai was looking at me with a warm smile. "Kasai?" I asked and she shook her head. She tried to sit up but pain edged it's way onto her face. I quickly got up and I pushed her back down into the back.  
>"don't move to much." I said and she nodded her head. I wanted to ask her what happened to her but then some person came into the room. I looked up into Kasai's face and she had a look of pure horror. I turned to see what had her so scared and I saw the Detective, Who was Kasai's guardian since her parents died.<p>

"Mai!" He yelled and literally flew all the way across the room and to her side in just a second. I swear if you closed your eyes you would have missed it. "Are you okay?!" he yelled and she opened her mouth but then a loud *SMACK* resonated in the room. Kasai's head flew at an impossible rate away from the source of the smack. She turned her head slightly and she brought her hand up to her face.  
><em><strong> "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING MAI! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED! I DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH THE PAIN OF ALMOST LOSING YOU AGAIN!"<strong> _He yelled tears streaming down his face and he hugged her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. i'm sorry." She kept repeating the same thing over and over and over again. When they finally separated the detective turned to me. He grabbed my wrist roughly pinning it behind my back and I heard Kasai's heart monitor flat line and then the scorching pain in my shoulder from the arm lock slowly disappeared as the hand that was holding it in place let go, But then that was accompanied by a huge slam and A *GAH!* echoing through the room.

"Go ahead and his me all you like!" I heard venom laced in Kasai's voice and I slowly turned to see her pin the detective down and hold him in place. "But don't you **Ever **fucking touch Kazuya again or I will kill you do I make my self clear?!" She yelled and you could she red, blue and gold make its way to her pupils as she got angrier and angrier. "Yes, Mai." He said right away and she got off him. She looked at me and quickly adverted her gaze. She went over to the middle of the room and stood there. I was going to ask her just what the hell she was doing but then she started chanting.  
>"<em><strong>Rise and fall, my opened doors shifting making and bringing forth despair but only despair can it bring."<strong>_She said and a bag appeared in front of her. She grabbed something from inside of it and in a poof of smoke she changed her clothes. She had on a light gray hoodie that was a little to big for her. Black skinny jeans and black leather shin high boots.

I was completely in awe but then i was snapped out of my musings. "You ready?" She asked and I looked up to her. Completely forgetting the detective I asked. "For what?" I asked and she looked at me with a sad smile. "To find your brother of course."

**_Mayday! mayday!_**

**_the ship is slowly sinking_**

**_they think i'm crazy but hey don't know the feeling._**

**_they're all around me,_**

**_circling lie vultures_**

**_they wanna break me and wash away my colors._**

**_wash away my colors!_**

**_take me high and i'll sing_**

**_oh you make everything ok._**

**_we are one in the same_**

**_oh you take all of the pain away._**

**_save me if i become_**

**_my demons._**

**_i cannot stop this sickness taking over_**

**_it takes control and drags me into nowhere_**

**_i need you help i can't fight this forever._**

**_i know you're watching,_**

**_i can fell you out there_**

**_take me high and i'll sing_**

**_oh you make everything ok._**

**_we are one in the same_**

**_oh you take all of the pain away._**

**_save me if i become_**

**_my demons._**

**_take me over the walls below._**

**_fly forever._**

**_don't let me go._**

**_i need a savior to heal my pain_**

**_when i become my worst enemy_**

**_the enemy._**

**_take me high and i'll sing_**

**_oh you make everything ok._**

**_we are one in the same_**

**_oh you take all of the pain away._**

**_save me if i become_**

**_my demons._**

Sadly I am still stuck in the hospital. no matter how much I protest My brother wont have it and my boyfriend wont let me leave as well something like "My little bunny needs her rest and needs to regain her strength." I feel like that came right out of Junjou Romantica. Well wish me luck and I hope you like my story up till now! ~Ano-chan


	12. Powerless

**_Author's_**** P.O.V**

Kasai and Naru sat quietly in Mai's car as they drove down the road, No one in the car with them dared to utter a word. They were shifting at every turn the car made. The silence became unbearable only after 5 minutes in the car, and one of them cracked. "Omg! it's so stiff i feel like I can die in here!" Monk yelled and Lin scoffed.

"Well Naru is giving of a murderous aura isn't he?" Lin said jokingly which earned him a glare from Naru in the passenger's seat. Kasai sighed and continued to watch the road. "Whats the matter Kasai?" Takakomi asked and she diverted her attention to him for just a few seconds. "Going down this road...I don't like it." She said and everyone else in the car besides Kasai and Takakomi looked confused.

"Your dreams again?" He asked and Kasai shook her head. "Yeah. I never imagined I would have to get Gene so soon." She said and this time it was Naru's turn to talk. "Wait how long have you know Gene?" He asked before anybody else got the chance. "A month before we met in my old school." Kasai said and Naru felt his blood run cold.  
>The warm summer air couldn't stop the shiver that went up and down Naru's spine. "what?" He wanted to make sure he heard her correctly. "A month before we met each other." Kasai said and Naru wanted to kill his brother. 'Why?! Why would you contact this girl and not me?!' Naru mentally yelled and Kasai cringed.<p>

"dude do you think you could turn your mind volume down a bit?" She asked taking one hand off the wheel to massage her temple. "Seriously this is why I don't tell you things." Kasai said and she stopped the car so fast Naru would have slammed face first into the dashboard if Kasai didn't put her arm out.  
>"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Naru yelled and everyone in the car looked at him with surprise. "Were here." She said and everyone looked out to the lake to their right. Kasai got out of the car and walked down to the sand down below. Everybody that was in her car and the cars behind her got out and walked down to the beach.<p>

"Kasai?" Naru asked but it was as though she could not hear him. Everyone's eyes turned to Kasai and gasped when they saw the golden aura that surrounded her. Her eyes turned from a rich hazel to a blinding blue. The golden aura twisted and turned making a lion. She lifted one hand and the team followed her arm as it moved.  
>They all looked to the lake and saw a light blue glow come from within the water. Water splashed from side to side and the blue light got brighter and then everything stilled. "What was that?!" Monk yelled then a object emerged from the water and went their way. Kasai focused on it and brought it closer.<p>

Naru fell to his knees when he saw what it was. "Gene.." He said weakly and Lin ran to Naru's side. Kasai gently put him down and then she bent over him. "What are you doing?!" Naru yelled at Kasai and again it was like she couldn't hear him. Mai bent down more and moved the hair out of her face. Her warm lips collided with Genes cold ones and when she leaned up again she was smacked by Naru.  
>"you dare disrespect my brothers body?!" He yelled and raised his hand again. "STOP!" A voice yelled out and grabbed Naru's hand. " She had to! she saved my life!" The voice yelled and Naru turned towards it. "Gene?" He asked and Gene smiled. He turned to Kasai and knelt down. A bluish green surrounded his hand and he put his hand on Kasai's cheek.<p>

"I'm sorry that Naru slapped you are you okay Mai?" He asked and She looked up and smiled."Yeah." She said and he sighed.

"-30 minutes later-

Everyone was having fun at the lake. Splashing each other and chasing each other around. But Kasai and Naru sat out by a tree not to far from the water. "Hey Naru?" Kasai asked. "Hmm?" He said and Kasai looked a him. "There's something I want to tell you." Kasai said and Naru looked at her. "What?" He asked. "I think I L-love you." She said embarrassed. "Oh really? Me or Gene?" Naru asked rudely before stomping away leaving Kasai crying by the tree.

_**Herro**__** people It's **__**Ittoki**__** here Man has it been a while since I wrote a chapter?! So sorry about that I've been busy with the stories Love letters to the unknown and Memories of the lost. Man am I tired. Anyways I this story is dedicated to my twin Kurochan12 for being so close and yet so far from me thank you so much! See you guys in my next chapter! ~Ano-**__**chan**_


	13. Alone

We never thought it would be like this. Everyone though we would combine our research teams but no one thought Naru would go to America and never come back. He took Lin and Gene and left me alone. Even after I confessed I didn't think it would turn out like this. He left me in his dust for a second time. I left him the first time to protect him from the dangers that followed me.  
>But the first time he left me in the dust was when we were little kids. he forgot all about me. But I could never forget about him. Gene has sought me out for a long time. When he finally found me I found out that he was almost killed in a Hit and Run except it wasn't a hit and run. The lady that hit him dumped his body in the ocean, but it was good for us that Gene gave me a piece of his soul. But the piece of soul was in a necklace he gave me when we were little.<p>

I Gave his soul back to him when I brought him back to life. The same goes for Naru. He also gave me a piece of his soul but It was in the form of a golden ring with a red crystal at the top. I wore it every where, and everyday. Then I met Naru again. I always knew how powerful he was and how much of a toll it took on him.  
>That's why when Kanami came in that one day to the office I looked at Naru because I knew what happens when he gets mad. But when I told him my name at the school he didn't say anything and after all the time I worked with him he hasn't said anything so I came to the conclusion that he forgot all about me. It hurt me really bad that he would forget about me and the promise we made to each other.<p>

His eyes weren't always so cold. They used to be full of life and curiosity. But then I gave him the vision of Gene getting hit by the car. They lost all the light they used to have. It killed me on the inside when those words left Naru's mouth. 'me or Gene?' his words echoed inside my head every day. I couldn't keep them out. I slowly fell into depression. Gene contacted me here and there and would come back to England to check up on me. But the one I loved never came to see me. The first time in two years when I saw Kazuya was after I got into a car accident and was stuck in comatose. They said that when he heard about my car accident he came speeding from America. But my depression was so deep that I forced myself not to wake up.

Kazuya walked into my hospital room as white as the bed sheets. He walked over to the chair that was, So conveniently placed beside my bed and he sat down. I was watching him from my astroprojection state. "Omg Kasai I am so sorry, I did this to you. I made you fall so deep into hell that you don't want to wake up." He said and he didn't sound like Naru at all. I floated down towards him and I looked at his face. His eyes. They weren't dull and blank like they were two years ago they were the same from the time we were kids. "Naru." I said and It came out from my body. He looked up with a look of hope and I floated back down into my body. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "What the hell?!"

The end! ha ha ha. Sorry I'm having writers block plus I'm busy with other stories and stuff. ~Ittokiya-chan


End file.
